always remember me
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: Alguna veces, el amor puede durar para siempre, Naru sabe de eso muy bien. (Naru/Handa sensei)


**Notas de la autora: **Hola a todos y todas. Ese es un pequeño oneshot hecho por mi lluviaalamanecer. Aviso importante, esa historia no es recomendable para las personas de corazón débil. La pareja principal es Naru y sensei. Y si me preguntan porque hice esa historia fue por el final del noveno episodio de Barakamon. Rompieron mi corazón cuando sensei dijo que volveria a Tokio. Bueno, aun no sé si es verdad que volverá, pero solo con haberlo puesto al final de episodio fue suficiente para me dejar con mal sabor de boca. Bien, espero que aprovechen ese oneshot y llorén mucho como yo casí lo hice cuando lo escribi. BYE BYE!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo único <strong>

Era a finales de diciembre, ¿Te acuerdas sensei? Te fui a ver en Tokio. Estaba utilizando un guapo Yukata que Miwa nee-chan me lo había prestado, en ese entonces apenas había cumplido los 19. Siempre fui un poco masculina, así que ya te imaginas lo complicado que fue caminar con aquel Yukata por las calles de Shinjuko, ¿cierto?

No puedes imaginar lo rara que me sentía caminar alrededor de tanta gente desconocida, tantos rostros, tantas tiendas y cyber cafés que me quedé confusa, asustada incluso. Pero no lloré, al fin y a cabo había ahorrado tanto dinero en mi hucha para poder verte, y créelo, jamás me arrepentí de ello. ¡Me había comprado un móvil! En el había un GPS así que no me perdí mucho, ¡gracias a dios!

Entré en muchísimas tiendas y una de ellas fue la de cosméticos, pero no me hizo mucha gracia, siempre odié que pusieran cosas en mi cara, a excepción de las tiritas cuando me hacía daño escalando árboles, o cayéndome de la bici. Siempre fui una salvaje, todos lo dicen, incluso tú lo pensaste alguna vez, ¿verdad sensei?

Aunque creo que ya lo sepas, quiero decirlo adecuadamente, "Fuiste mi primer amor" y temo que también sea el último.

Ah! Se me olvidó decirte que fui a la exposición de caligrafía, y tengo el orgullo de decir que la tuya fue una de las mejores que había allí. Eres genial, sensei. Cada día te sobrepasabas a ti mismo…. y cada día te alejabas más de mí. En ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de que mi amor por ti jamás se haría realidad, pero bueno, yo apenas empezaba a ser una mujer entonces.

Creo que pasé el total de una semana entera en Tokio. Hice unos cuantos amigos en el hotel en el que estaba, y cada día iba a la exposición de caligrafía para ver si te encontraba, pero, desgraciadamente nunca llegué a verte. Todos en la exposición decían que tú estabas demasiado ocupado en otros quehaceres y por eso no fuiste capaz de ir en la exposición de tu propia caligrafía. Pero no te preocupes, hice esplendidas fotos de tu arte, e incluso hoy, las tengo guardadas conmigo, las atesoro muchísimo en mi caja de recuerdos.

Bien, un día antes de irme, me pasé la noche entera escribiendo una carta con mi mejor escrita para hacer que te sientas orgulloso de mí, la Naru de aquella isla tan lejana de donde vives tú. Pero, nunca fui capaz de entregártela, o más bien entregar al encargado de la exposición para que te lo dé.

Es extraño, pero la Naru valiente de antes terminó por ser la débil Naru adulta de ahora.

El día en que me fui, me senté en un viejo banco cerca de un parque antes de irme al aeropuerto, y en ese entonces sentí que alguien me observaba, cuando me giré para ver quien era, solo vi alguien borroso en la distancia. ¿Eras tu sensei?

Nunca pude saberlo por mi misma, pero me gustaría creer que si, que en verdad me echabas tanto de menos que su corazón dolía y su mente se quedaba en blanco. Por eso, lloré como una niña pequeña mientras saludaba a ese alguien en la distancia, la gente me miraba de forma extraña, pero no me importé en absoluto sensei. Yo Lloré tanto ese día como para no necesitar llorar más mi vida entera.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos me había ido al aeropuerto con las maletas llenas de recuerdos de Tokio, y aunque no lo creas, solo con ver tus obras y pisar el mismo suelo donde tantas veces tú los has pisado me hizo feliz, muy, muy feliz.

Cuando llegué a la isla todos preguntaron por ti, pero yo les mentí. Dije que te vi y que eras el mismo de siempre, por lo menos así yo lo esperaba que fuera.

Aunque más adelante supe que en realidad fuiste tú quien no quiso verme, incluso llegué a odiarte en aquel momento. Pero ahora entiendo el porque, tú ya no eras el mismo de antes, el tú de la isla no era el mismo tú de Tokio. Me pregunté muchas veces si eras feliz en donde estabas, y aún hoy me pregunto si de verdad no quiso verme por que eras demasiado feliz en donde estabas y eso me haría daño porque yo si te echabas de menos, o al revés, te sentías tan triste y nostálgico que con solo mirarme te causaría dolor. Sé que es algo egoísta, pero me gustaría que fuese la segunda opción. Porque quiero que sufras y sientas en la piel el dolor de la ausencia. Duele tanto que cuesta respirar, pero, mi corazón aún piensa que la primera opción es la mejor y la más adecuada.

Bien….ahora estoy en Tokio otra vez, sensei. Ya no soy tan joven como antes, y me empiezan a salir canas en el pelo. Y para que lo sepas, estoy soltera y sin hijos.

¡Oh! Me encontré con tu hijo ayer, cada día él se parece más a ti, ¡y él también supo quien yo era! Dijo que tú hablabas mucho de mi y de los demás de la isla, y eso me hizo sonreír de la forma en la que tu hacías cada día en mi lejana infancia, sensei.

Es por eso que te escribo esa última carta con manos temblosas antes de echarla en tu tumba llena de flores blancas. También eché en ella uno de los girasoles que estaban plantados en la nuestra base secreta, aunque tú siempre odiaste el nombre que nosotros lo pusimos.

Oye sensei….espero que aún siguas escribiendo sea la donde estés, mientras que yo, seguiré aquí abajo en la tierra sonriendo como siempre hago. Y por favor, no olvides que la fuerte e imperativa niña de aquella distante isla siempre...siempre te amó.

De su querida mocosa Naru

* * *

><p>Él cementerio después de un largo rato se quedó completamente vacío. Pero no estaba del todo desierto, había una mujer en la distancia aún de pie en frente de una tumba recién hecha.<p>

El sepulturero la observó en la distancia antes de avisarla que debería irse porque se hacía tarde.

— Solo me quedaré un ratito más.— La mujer había respondido al sepulturero con una dulce sonrisa momentos antes de marcharse. El sepulturero jamás entendió lo que pasó, pero cuando aquella mujer salió del cementerio empezó a llover como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Pero lo que él no vio fue que la mujer seguía sonriendo mientras desaparecía por la carretera como una fantasma. Quizá, la lluvia fuese las lagrimas que ella jamás derramo.


End file.
